


it's beginning to look a lot like clone club

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's Christmas and Helena is adventuring all over the Hendrix household to find out what her family is up to</p><p>cavity-creating domestic family fluff with Christmas dinner and presents at the end :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's beginning to look a lot like clone club

**Author's Note:**

> obvs Helena has never had a real Christmas with people who love her, with food and presents and family. 
> 
> I intend to remedy that.

Helena crept into the kitchen, sneaking up behind Alison, who was stirring a small saucepan on the stove with what looked like plain water in it.

"What are you doing, Sestra Alison?" 

"Making sugar syrup." Alison informed her, picking up a packet of caster sugar as steam began to rise from the water in the saucepan. 

"Sugar...syrup?" Helena peered inquisitively into the pot. 

Alison failed to notice the intrigue in Helena's voice, "Yes. I'm decorating a cake and the sugar syrup acts as a glue to hold all the decorations on the cake." 

She emptied the sugar packet slowly into the saucepan, stirring slowly as she took it off the element so it didn't boil and burn. 

Helena reached into the saucepan eagerly but a sharp slap on the wrist made her pull back in shock. 

"Don't touch it, Helena! It's hot!" 

Sucking on her quickly reddening skin, Helena looked so hurt that Alison softened, "Helena, look, it'll burn you if you touch it," she took a plastic spatula and held it against the side of the saucepan. In no time at all the plastic softened and drooped, falling out of shape, warping from the heat. 

Helena blinked in surprise. 

"You can have some when it's cooled." Alison informed her, stirring once again. 

Helena reached out and poked Alison gently on the forearm. She held her head low, avoiding the inquisitive glance that her sister gave her and stalked out of the kitchen. She knew there were rice krispy snacks in the fridge. She cast a glance at the turkey roasting in the oven. 

She'd be back later. 

* * *

"Sestra Cosima?"

"Yeah?" at the kitchen table, stirring a huge bowl of what looked like yellow milk, Cosima looked around at Helena who stood awkwardly behind her. 

"What is this you are making?" 

"Eggnog!" Cosima grinned, adjusting a wreath of false holly that sat perched atop her dreadlocks. 

"What is this nog?" 

"It's kind of a Christmas-y drink with lots of booze in it." Cosima winked at her, "So none for you, miss mother-to-be." 

Helena's face quickly turned thunderous at the prospect of missing out on something new and edible, but Cosima sensed the danger and piped up before Helena grabbed hold of anything breakable or flammable or both. 

"You can have hot chocolate, though." 

"Hot chocolate?" Helena tilted her head, "Why is this chocolate hot?" 

"It's chocolate and milk and it's totally awesome. If you ask Alison nicely I'm sure she'll make some for you. You can have marshmallows in it too." 

Helena's eyes lit up at the prospect of marshmallows swimming in a milky chocolatey concoction and hurried back to the kitchen, only to be chased back out by Alison at the business end of a wooden spoon. 

"Go find Sarah, Helena, we're not quite ready for you yet," she instructed. 

"Yes, Sestra Alison." Helena sulked as she stomped downstairs to find the rest of her family. 

* * *

Felix slipped past her as she walked down the stairs to the lower floor, "Can't talk now, little 'sestrah', Cosima's eggnog is in urgent need of my alcoholic expertise." 

The door slammed and Helena stood alone in the small living space, tapping her thumb against her lip. She was sure Sestra and Kira had come down here. 

She heard rustling from Sestra Alison's craft room and turned the doorknob, only to hear Sarah shout out, "Not now, Helena! We're wrapping, kay?" 

"Okay," Helena called back, confused, then opened the door that led into the backyard, "...wrapping what?" she wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comment if you like it :)


End file.
